SignsAlien's POV
by The LOTR Trekkies
Summary: The story starts after the Aliens leave and Graham's family comes out of the basement. Sorry that it's all clumped together. I can't figure out how to keep it from doing that, but if anyone knows how please tell me.


Disclaimer- I don't own Signs. I don't even own the names of the aliens. I got those from Animorphs.  
  
Bam! Crash! Finally I had made it out of that little room. "Horrible creatures these hew-mons. I can't understand why Prince Elfangor decided to make them slaves," I thought. When I stepped outside the first thing I noticed was how bright it was. Much too bright for my taste. I hated Earth. I couldn't wait to find a ship and get out of there. I searched and searched but didn't see a ship anywhere. Finally I came upon a dwelling and decided to go in for shelter from that awful sun. I was sure that the hew-mons who had lived there would be dead or taken. You can imagine my horror as I looked through a window and saw three fully-alive hew-mons inside. Two little hew-mons and one large one. I figured that I would just go in there, kill them, and stay there until a ship came for me. They would surely be looking for me. After all, I am Aximili, brother and heir of Prince Elfangor. As I was about to attack, the large hew-mon stood up and I recognized him immediately. He was the one that had cut off my fingers. I looked at my hand and was filled with rage. Because of this hand I would be treated with pity and sorrow. I would never be allowed to do anything but sit home and be cared for. This human had to pay. I decided to hurt him far worse then he had hurt me. From Rengar's studies of the hew-mons beforehand I knew that a child was the most important thing in the universe to their species. A parent would die to save their child. That was how I was going to hurt him. The large one left, so I entered the room and picked up the little one. The other little one stared at me with horror in her eyes. As the large one came in with a big black box he didn't notice me at first. Then his parental instincts kicked in, and he turned around. I thought of killing the little one right then, but decided to wait and prolong the torture. A board creaked and I saw another large human enter the room. "Oh well," I thought to myself. "If they try and attack me I'll just kill the little one." A few moments went by, then the evil large one said to the other large one "Swing away Merrill, swing away." "Swing away, what does that mean?" I wondered. I soon found out. The large one called Merrill picked up some sort of primitive weapon off the wall. Anticipating his attack, I opened the sacks in my hand and sprayed the little one with poison gas. The female little one screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would burst. Maybe, later on, I would kill her too. The large one with the weapon ran towards me and attacked. The blow was so hard that I dropped the little one and the evil large one came and picked him up. By then it didn't matter though. The poison was already in the little one's system so he would surely die. The large one who hit me would also die. He needed to learn that you don't hit a Rengar and get away with it. I tried to attack, but he hit me again and I stumbled into a large object in the room. One of the things on that object tipped over and all of its contents fell on me. A burning pain shot through my shoulder. Water! It was water in that glass. As I looked around the room at all the glasses filled with that dreadful water, I felt terror swell up in my heart. I knew then that I would die, but I wouldn't die without a fight. The evil large one took the little ones outside and the other large one was left to deal with me. I kept trying to attack, but that awful hew-mon would either hit or splash water on me before I could do anything. I had never felt so helpless in my life. With a final yell of rage the hew-mon hit me as hard as he could and, again, I stumbled. I bumped into the same object as before, but this time I had fallen on my back. "So this is what it's like to be defeated," I thought as I watched the water fall on my face and chest. Oh, how it burned. Not wanting to die with my eyes closed, I painfully opened them and watched my reflection in the black box. "So this is what it's like to die." 


End file.
